


Amor Nidum

by chocobrot4



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrot4/pseuds/chocobrot4
Summary: Written for the ABO mpreg nesting prompt on the FFXV Kinkmeme.Noctis is a pregnant omega. The other Alpha bros aren't sure who the father is, but it doesn't matter- the baby will be cherished regardless of who the biological dad is. The bros lovingly dote on their pregnant omega and are extremely protective. As the due date nears, Noctis starts to nest and refuses to leave his nest bed and his lovers think his behavior is adorable.





	

Ignis sighed as he pulled back the curtain and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Gladiolus thought that he was helping but he _really_ wasn’t. As adorable as it was to see the big man cradling their pregnant omega under the sheets, the advisor _knew_ that it was just reinforcing the idea in Noctis’s mind that it was _okay_ to stay in his nest for the whole day. The man placed the tray of food on the bedside table and the reached up to try to peel the bed covers back. He was met by an unsatisfied whine from the prince.

“Noct.” Ignis currently hated using his stern voice on him- but he knew that he had to for the good of their baby. “I know you want to stay under there all day but you have to at least come out to eat.” _Silence._ He took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it back out slowly. Noctis really wasn’t wanting to be compliant today. Wasn’t he hungry? Or was he just too drunk on comfort that he didn’t care about eating right now? The advisor had read books in the early stages of Noctis’s pregnancy about how docile omegas could become in the last few weeks. And the prince definitely fit into that category. They should have seen this coming, considering how much he already loved his bed.

Ignis looked at Gladiolus whose eyes were peeking out from under the covers at him. The shield had a feeling that he was going to be made to be the bad guy here. 

“Gladio. Covers.”

The bigger man sighed and ducked his head back under the sheets. He peppered a few tender little kisses on Noctis’s brow before beginning to pull the covers away from him until his head was poking out. “Come on princess.” He teased lightly. His hand found the omega’s stomach again and he ghosted his fingertips over the bump as Noctis moved to sit up a little. The prince gave Ignis an unimpressed look, his eye lids half closed still- as though he’d just been roused from sleep. A small pile of his alphas’ clothes had been placed between him and Gladio’s chest and he’d been very obviously cuddling up to them and their scent. 

The advisor reached over to the table and then passed him a plate full of sandwiches and little oven baked snacks that he knew Noctis would like and would be simple for him to eat. Noctis took the plate and popped one of the snacks into his mouth. One thing about Ignis’s cooking never changed. It was always so delicious. “Thanks, Iggy. This is really good.” He praised and gave him a little smile. Gladiolus reached out and stole a small sandwich from the plate and began to munch on it. There was a lot of food and he could only assume it had been made for all four of them.

Noctis’s eyes scanned area, looking for his blond alpha. His eyes locked onto the net curtains, trying to see if there was any movement on the other side. _Nothing._

“Prompto is in the nursery again.” Ignis confirmed, noticing their mate’s growing concern for his missing alpha. If Prompto wasn’t here with Noctis, he was normally helping out with the preparation, obsessed with getting everything perfect for their child’s arrival. The gunner had taken every opportunity to be as involved as possible and his excitable enthusiasm was rather sweet to see. “The council aren’t exactly _ecstatic_ that one of your mates is taking interest in _servant work_ but they can hardly stop him from setting things up.”

“All I can say is I hope our baby likes _chocobos.”_ Gladiolus chimed in with a chuckle. “I called by the room the other day and he has gone _way_ overboard with the decorations.”

Noctis can’t help his smile widening at that information. Yeah, he can just see all of the soft plush birds dotted around the room. They’d agreed to keep all gifts and clothing gender-neutral since they didn’t want to know the sex of their baby until it was born. Even then, they didn’t want to swamp it in stereotypical pinks and blues. Prompto had seen an opening to shove as many of the yellow birds in there as possible. “I bet it looks great.” He commented, his heart warming as he thought how loving and affectionate all three of his alphas were being towards him and their unborn child. 

They didn’t know who the biological father was but none of them seemed to care. They’d _all_ helped the prince through his last heat. They’d all made sure he was as comfortable as possible in the nesting area in the palace after they’d all convinced him to move out of his apartment. It was safer here. They were out of the public eye. They had resources at hand. 

As if on cue, the bedroom door can be heard opening and Noctis cranes his head to try to see through the gap in the net curtain. Prompto was never gone for long.

“Ohhh! Something smells good in here!” A familiar voice calls, a little too loud for Ignis’s liking. They needed their prince to be as calm and peaceful as possible and sometimes Prompto was terrible for riling him up with his hyperactivity. The blond stalked over to the large bed and pulled back the curtains to see the others. Gladiolus was laid next to Noctis and Ignis was perched on the edge.

_“Quiet voice,_ Prompto.” The advisor reminded him, as he had done several times over the past few weeks. Not that he ever listened.

“Yeah, yeah… _I know.”_ He said, a little more hushed and then reached out to steal one of the treats off of the plate Noctis was holding. He moved to lay on the other side of him, shoving a few of the pillows out of the way that the prince had been cuddling up to and straightened all of the blankets that were getting a little bit unkempt. _Seriously, how much did he need!?_ Then he wrapped his arms around his middle and placed a soft little kiss to his jaw. 

“I can’t believe how _big_ you’ve gotten!” The blond gushed over his pregnant state as he stroked his fingers over his stomach. “It’s not going to be long until we meet the little guy! –Or girl!” He corrected quickly. He watched as Noctis finished eating his sandwich and handed the plate back to Ignis. The omega then turned to cuddle back down and into him, having missed his affections while he’d been gone earlier.

“You know- there _is_ room for one more, Iggy.” Gladiolus teased lightly after a moment of silence. Yeah, Noctis was done being sociable. Again.

A small smile found its way onto the advisor’s face as he looked down to see raven hair poking out from under the sheets once again. He couldn’t blame Noctis for wanting to stay in his nest where it was warm and comfy. In a couple of weeks this would all be over so he should let him make the most of it while his pregnancy lasted. 

“Very well.” Ignis reached out to run his fingers through his prince’s hair and then brought his legs up to cuddle next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing anything with alpha/omega dynamics. I decided to go with some OT4 fluff to ease myself into it. I also wanted to write something different than what I normally would. I'm currently a little bit blocked with my Ardyn/Prompto fanfiction, so if you're following that, I am really sorry! 
> 
> Written for this prompt on the FFXV Kinkmeme:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1684680#cmt1684680


End file.
